


where the streets have no name

by vikak



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female Friendship, Girl Power, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, wlw, women
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikak/pseuds/vikak
Summary: Finales de los 80s, Mazzy es una chica más que contrasta con sus compañeros por su fría actitud con aquellos que no la conocen a fondo. Por más que no lo aparente, es una chica solitaria a pesar de contar con la compañía de sus amigas; porque a la hora de llegar a casa es cuando la soledad ataca aún peor.Se siente sola a pesar de estar rodeada de gente que la quiere.Hanako sería una chica normal si no fuera porque sus padres la llevan de un lado a otro, sin la posibilidad de establecer lazos fuertes, un lazo tan simple como una amistad. Sin embargo, Nueva York sería su última parada luego de, por fin, encontrar una comodidad económica en su familia. Acostumbrada a la soledad, lo que menos hubiera pensado era encontrar el amor y una estabilidad casi perfecta.Pero las cosas nunca pueden ser completamente perfectas.Ambas, encontrarán lo que nunca pensaron que les faltaba, pero ¿podrá ser suficiente?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	1. I. Maddyson Birdwhistle

Manhattan, septiembre 1988.  
\- Ni en el último año dejas de venir tarde.

\- Faltan 10 minutos, Amy. –Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Tenemos que llegar al salón. Las chicas nos esperan.

Tomó mi mano, haciendo que ambas corramos hacia la entrada del colegio. Al pasar la puerta, en seguida le solté la mano y corrí por mi cuenta, a su lado. Amy soltaba palabras al azar, desesperada por llegar mientras que a mí me daba igual llegar tarde pero no quería molestarla más de lo que estaba.  
Llegamos al enorme salón, con aquellas ventanas largas y anchas, dejando que la luz de la mañana entre. Allí estaban mis compañeros, a quienes no extrañé, pero no porque no me caigan bien o algo, simplemente no participo mucho en lo que ellos hacen como para extrañarlos.  
Amy y yo nos dirigimos hacia los últimos asientos, donde se encontraban nuestras amigas, reservando nuestros lugares. A ellas tampoco las extrañé, porque me la pasé el verano entero viéndolas. Menos a Chiara, debido a sus viajes por Europa no pudimos vernos con la misma frecuencia pero el contacto estuvo. Cada verano se va a Italia, como mínimo, y nos envía postales o pequeños regalos si sabe que no estará todo el verano con nosotras.  
Las saludé para luego sentarme en mi lugar mientras ellas hablaban sobre cosas que ni siquiera recuerdo por no estar prestándoles atención. Observé como mis compañeros seguían entrando y en la última tanda, entre ellos alcancé a ver una chica de cabello corto y oscuro, su cara me sonaba de algo pero no lo pensé mucho. Aparté mi mirada hacia mi reloj y comprobar la hora, saqué mis libros y miré el horario en mi libreta, el que se me entregó hace una semanas. Matemáticas en la primera hora, bien.

\- No puedo creer que este sea el último año, ¡hay tantas cosas para hacer! –Amy dejó la bandeja sobre nuestra mesa antes de sentarse.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? - Preguntó Jullie, mirándola y luego a mí, con una ceja enarcada. - ¿Sólo eso vas a comer? 

Bajé mi mirada hacia la manzana que sostenía en mi mano y la miré a ella. Me encogí de hombros y le dí un mordisco.  
\- Además del baile final, tenemos que organizar un baile antes del viaje estudiantil y recaudar fondos, así como también otras actividades, que aún no sabemos. –Cuando Amy hablaba de los eventos estudiantiles, siempre lo hacía de forma seria, como si ser parte del grupo estudiantil fuera cuestión de vida o muerte.

\- ¿No es irónico que vayamos a un colegio pagado y aun así recaudemos dinero? –Pregunté poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Es para el grupo estudiantil y hacer donaciones, Mazzy. –Me contestó irritada, como si fuera obvio. Sonreí de lado y seguí con mi manzana. 

\- ¿Qué hay acerca del destino?... Ah, ahí viene Chiara. –Levantó su brazo, agitándolo para llamar la atención de nuestra amiga.- Viene con otra chica… ¿Saben quién es?

Amy se dio la vuelta y luego, siguió comiendo hasta esperar la llegada de las dos chicas, sin contestar la pregunta anterior. Levanté mi mirada y confirmé que era alguien nuevo, era la misma chica de la primera hora.  
Ella posó su mirada sobre mí y me sonrió, como si nos conociéramos hace años. Yo solo mantuve mi cara seria y seguí comiendo, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia otra parte.

\- ¡Hola! -La voz de Jullie se hizo oir entre tanto ruido. Chiara y la otra chica se sentaron. - ¿Dejaremos de ser un grupo de 4? –Preguntó sonriente.

\- Puede ser… -Chiara dejó su bandeja en la mesa redonda, sentándose a lado de Jullie y a su lado, la nueva.- Ella es Hanako, vamos a clases de arte juntas y quise invitarla porque no conoce a nadie aquí. Ella es Jullie, Amy y Mazzy –Dijo señalándonos una por una.

Hanako asintió, emitiendo un “Hola, y volvió a mirarme, con una sonrisa. Devolví el gesto, con nerviosismo. Amy se percató de ello y, antes que Hanako pudiera decir algo, preguntó:

\- ¿Se conocen? –Me miró y la miró a ella. 

\- Algo así. –Me encogí de hombros.- Nos vimos en las semanas de recuperación de asignaturas, ¿no? –Di otro mordisco. Asintió una vez más.

\- Así es. Ella es quien me ayudó con algunos trucos cuando vine a hacer los exámenes de ingreso. –Me señaló mientras se dirigía a Chiara. “Al parecer le habló de mí”, pensé.

\- ¿¡Mazzy?! – Exclamaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Ella fue quien te ayudó a pasar algunas asignaturas? – Preguntó Chiara.

Fruncí el ceño, sin entender la sorpresa y miré a Hanako, quién parecía tampoco entender algo de lo que estaba pasando. Ella volvió a asentir.  
\- ¿Mazzy ayudando a cualquiera? Además, ¿Sobre el colegio? – Preguntó Jullie, sin poder creerlo.

\- No veo motivo de sorpresa. –Dije molesta.

\- Comencemos con que, nos ayudas porque somos tus amigas, sino fuera por eso, ni la hora nos das. –Amy me señaló con el tenedor, de forma acusante.- Luego que, ¿tú ayudando con asignaturas escolares? No estudias a no ser que tu vida dependa de ello. 

\- Pero ella solo me habló de ciertos temarios que se dan y sobre la manera de evaluar a los alumnos. –Explicó la nueva, con una voz suave. 

\- Solamente eso, no entiendo por qué tanta sorpresa. – Expresé con molestia. Ya mi manzana estaba acabada y mi estómago se revolvía. Miré a mis amigas, esperando que dijeran algo más pero ellas solo me miraron con un poco de sorpresa, aun y luego retiraron su mirada.

El ambiente se volvió un poco tenso luego de mi tajante respuesta, no quise sonar cortante pero simplemente no entiendo por qué parecía sorprender algo tan simple como ser una buena persona con alguien nuevo.

Hanako y yo nos conocimos un miércoles en la mañana. Yo estaba sentada en las escaleras del patio, estudiando literatura inglesa cuando la vi a ella subir con un papel en mano y sostenía un bolso, llevando lo que parecían ser libros. Ella parecía muy concentrada en aquel papel hasta que se percató de mi existencia, a un lado de las escaleras. La miré y ella a mí. Su cabello, esa vez, se encontraba recogido con clips, dejando ver mejor un flequillo hasta las mejillas, divido en dos. En seguida supe que ella no era de aquí.  
\- ¿Podrías decirme en dónde puedo encontrar el salón de literatura inglesa? – Preguntó suavemente, manejando un inglés fluido, y yo mantuve mi cara seria para luego asentir.

\- Podría acompañarte, yo estoy estudiando para el examen que es un par de minutos. – Señalé el cuaderno que llevaba sobre mis piernas. 

\- Quería saber para ya estar allí dentro porque también tengo un examen. –Sonrió y señaló el espacio a mi lado.- ¿Puedo? 

Asentí en silencio y seguí mirando mi cuaderno. Miré de reojo el suyo, en cuanto lo sacó, y me percaté que sus notas eran más prolijas que las mías y al parecer, ella sería la indicada para ayudarme y no yo a ella. 

\- La profesora Addams es un poco quisquillosa con sus preguntas y con las respuestas que puedas darle, por si te sirve. –Dije sin pensarlo.

\- ¿Cómo? –Alzó su vista hacia mí.

\- Claro, ella prefiere que te expliques, que vayas más allá con sus preguntas. Analices los textos que te ha dado y des respuestas concretas. –Me encogí de hombros.- Lo supe con el tiempo que la he tenido en clases pero no presto mucha atención a lo que habla, si te soy sincera.

\- ¿En serio? –Miró mi cuaderno y volvió a mirarme.- Eso me servirá mucho, gracias. –Sonrió.- Entonces, tú no eres nueva.

\- No, asisto a este lugar desde que tengo memoria, prácticamente. –Aparté la mirada y miré el patio que tenía en frente. 

Recuerdo que aquel día, hablamos un poco más sobre el colegio. Yo le di algunas indicaciones sobre la manera de evaluar de ciertos profesores y ella me contó que, si bien no se le hacía difícil estudiar, ha viajado mucho y cambiado de colegio que ya se mareaba con las asignaturas que tenía que estudiar. Me pareció curioso aquello, y me pregunté si alguna vez ella había tenido amistades y si las mantiene aún, o si se encuentra tan sola como a veces yo me siento.

Jullie me sacó de mis pensamientos en cuanto preguntó:  
\- ¿Y por qué estás aquí si ya es el último año? –Quiso saber y recordé que aquello nunca se lo pregunté.

\- Mis padres hacen viajes de negocios y eso significa que deben estar en varias partes del mundo por mucho tiempo. –Explicó antes de comer un poco del arroz que había en su bandeja.- Ellos prefirieron llevarme con ellos antes que dejarme sola con un familiar. 

\- Entonces, ¿cuál fue tu último viaje? –La pregunta vino de Amy, esta vez.

\- El último fue Egipto. –Sonrió. Se la veía muy a gusto contestando preguntas.

Yo pensé que cuando ella me habló de viajes y cambios de escuela, me esperaba que fueran dentro del país, no entre continentes.  
El estómago se me revolvía una vez más e instantáneamente palpé el bolsillo de mi camisa, asegurándome de tener todo, bajo el saco azul marino. Me levanté, diciendo primero un “nos vemos luego” antes de irme. Las chicas solo asintieron y siguieron hablando, mientras que Hanako me miró confusa. Ignoré las preguntas que seguramente estaba por hacer y me retiré rápidamente.

Me dirigí hacia las escaleras que llevan al patio para luego caminar con prisa hacia un pasillo apartado, entre las edificaciones de los salones. Era un lugar conocido por todos, hasta los profesores, pero digamos que no nos prestan atención en ese sentido. Será una escuela privada, casi exclusiva, pero es un hecho de que los profesores y directivos no son de importarle lo que hagan los alumnos a no ser que sea demasiado. Como por ejemplo, alguna que otra vez nos enteramos, de que compañeros nuestros andan haciendo de las suyas en salones vacíos o baños. Cuando se trata de llegar tarde, fumar o agresiones entre alumnos, hacen la vista gorda. Y por mí, mejor.

\- Primera vez en el año ya. –Dijo una voz masculina.- No aguantas mucho, ¿no?. Mucha presión.

Sonreí y miré hacia dónde provenía la voz, entre el humo divisé al hermano gemelo de Jullie, Jonathan, sonriéndome.

\- ¿Creías que iba a faltar a nuestro rito de iniciación? –Le dí un pequeño empujón en el hombro. Teníamos la misma estatura, casi.

Saqué mis cigarrillos del bolsillo y procedí a ser lo mío. Sentía la mirada de él sobre mí y en cada movimiento que hacía. Era sabido que él quería algo de mí. Tanto a Jullie como Jonathan los conozco desde mi memoria. Recuerdo que él fue mi primer amor de niña y yo el suyo, para mi suerte, Jullie siempre fue despreocupada con su hermano, le gustaba la idea de que su hermano se enamorase de alguna de sus amigas y “así ser familia” decía.  
Sin embargo, nunca llegué a mucho más que besos y encuentros sexuales, totalmente casuales. Y tampoco es que quisiera llegar a algo más que eso. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que podíamos llevarnos muy bien pero nuestra relación era mucho mejor como amigos que encuentran al otro muy atractivo y ya. Jonathan era parte del equipo de fútbol pero no era arrogante ni tenía aires de superioridad, era atractivo con aquellos rizos castaños y ojos oscuros como la noche. A veces escuchaba a las chicas decir que era afortunada por tener su atención sobre mí pero no era algo que me importase, era atractivo, inteligente y con una actitud impecable, pero no era de mi tipo.  
Tampoco me consideraba merecedora de algo tan perfecto.  
Podía tener relaciones pero nunca salían bien y yo era el problema, o tal vez lo eran mis elecciones. Me daba igual estar sola, así como estar con alguien porque mi vida no tenía nada interesante. Veo cada día a mi madre vivir con la ausencia de mi padre, esperando a que un día llegue de sus largas giras de su banda de jazz y eso a mí no me va. No me puedo ver a mí misma amando a alguien desconocido con tal intensidad, entregándome totalmente sabiendo que algún día podrían irse y con ellos, irse una parte de mí.  
Por eso, estar sola de forma amorosa, no era un problema para mí. Tengo a mis amigas y a mi familia materna.  
Sin embargo, podía sentirme sola hasta en un salón lleno de gente


	2. II. Hanako Yamada

Hanako.  
En la salida me despedí de Jullie y su hermano. Fue un día muy largo y pesado para mí, y eso que fue mi primer día. Pero nada era imposible para mí, cuando se trata del colegio, a no ser cuando se trata de amigos. Sin embargo, estoy totalmente sorprendida de las chicas con las que me relacioné hoy, solamente espero que quieran seguir juntándose conmigo.  
A ver, tanto Jullie como Chiara son muy amables y Amy se nota que es respetuosa, así que no sabría descifrar si fueron amables conmigo por ser nueva. Su grupo parece muy interesante, me encantaría formar parte de sus juntadas en la cafetería y sus charlas.  
Pero no sabría qué decir acerca Mazzy. Cuando conocí a Mazzy en las semanas anteriores a clases, esperaba encontrármela de nuevo para que se me haga más fácil relacionarme con alguien, pero eso no pasó como me imaginé. Ya de por sí, tiene un apodo raro, del cual no me atreví a preguntarle a las chicas sobre ello, y ella en sí es rara con su acento, totalmente diferente a de las personas que escuché en el colegio. Es callada y nunca volvió a la mesa en cuanto se fue. Tampoco sus amigas dijeron algo al respecto. La vi en los pasillos, cuando iba a mi clase de historia pero desde ahí, no la he visto más.  
Pensando en esto, divisé en mi camino a Mazzy. Estaba caminando sola, con unos auriculares puestos. Aceleré mi paso para acercarme a ella y hablar, al menos no estaría sola.  
Se sobresaltó en cuanto toqué su hombro, ella es un poco más alta que yo, fuera de los zapatos con taco que usa. Me miró y relajó el gesto:  
\- Ah, hola.  
\- Perdón si te he asustado. – Sonreí y ella se quitó sus auriculares.- ¿Qué escuchabas? –Pregunté para tener un tema de conversación.  
Ella miró sus auriculares y luego a mí, abrió su mochila y los guardó junto a un walkman.  
\- New Order. –Sonrió apenas y se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. – ¿Los conoces? –Negué con la cabeza y ella se encogió de hombros. Siguió caminando y la seguí.- ¿Hacia dónde vas?

\- Por ahora estoy viviendo cerca del parque Bryant. 

\- ¿Por ahora? – Me miró confundida y luego apartó la mirada.- Cierto, sales mucho de viaje. –Asentí.- Deberías escucharlos. –Ahora yo la miré confundida a ella. – New Order, digo.

\- Podría, nunca escuché de ellos, ni una mención. Debería conseguir más cassettes pero no conozco muchos lugares, aún. 

\- Te puedo prestar alguno, por el momento, si quieres. –Mazzy me miró y yo sonreí. Al parecer, no es tan rara como creí.

\- ¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas?

Alguien gritó, pero no pude ver de quién se trataba. Había una cantidad considerable gente en la calle en la que entramos, entonces no fui capaz de ver quién hablaba.  
\- ¡Tú! La de cabello oscuro. – Volvió a gritar.  
Giramos la cabeza con Mazzy hacia un callejón a nuestra derecha. Alcancé a ver tres chicos de nuestro colegio, llevaban el saco azul marino y la camisa blanca con la corbata desordenada, pero junto a ellos había otros chicos que no llevaban la misma ropa. Todos ellos me miraban de tal forma que me pareció asquerosa. Fumaban, pero otra cosa, lo percibí por el olor. Arrugué la nariz.  
\- ¿No quieres venir con nosotros? –Dijo un chico alto, rapado. A continuación, hizo un gesto vulgar con su mano y boca.

\- ¿Acaso no se cansan de molestar a cualquiera? –La voz de Mazzy surgió a mis espaldas y me agarró del brazo derecho. En cuanto los chicos vieron a Mazzy, dejaron de sonreír y cambiaron sus caras a unas indiferentes, algunos parecían levemente asustados.- Pueden irse a la mierda.- Pueden irse a la mierda.  
Ella tiró de mi brazo, alejándonos de ahí. Me quedé totalmente asqueada pero confundida ante lo anteriormente pasado. La miré y miré su mano, todavía no me había soltado, no hasta que llegamos a la esquina de aquella calle.  
\- ¿Quiénes eran? –Quise saber.

\- Algunos de nuestro último año. –Cruzamos la calle.- La mayoría son del equipo de fútbol, otros son unos estúpidos. Mientras no cedas a lo que te piden o dicen, mejor.

\- ¿Y por qué se callaron en cuanto tú hablaste? –La miré y ella me devolvió la mirada un segundo.

\- Es porque yo paso totalmente de ellos –Se encogió de hombros.- y saben que soy amiga de Jonathan, el hermano de Jullie. 

\- Ah, eso tiene sentido. –Reflexioné y miré hacia mi izquierda. - Yo me quedo aquí, tengo que comprar algunas cosas para cocinarme. –Paré y señalé la tienda del otro lado de la calle. 

\- ¿Cocinarte? –Preguntó mirándome. 

\- Esta mañana, mis padres me dejaron en el colegio y se fueron a tomar un vuelo hacia Washington. –Expliqué y miré la calle unos segundos antes de devolverle la mirada a Mazzy.- Entonces, estoy sola.

\- ¿No quieres venir a comer a mi casa, mejor? –Se encogió de hombros, nuevamente. – Mi madre me mataría si se entera que no invité a alguien en tu situación. –Dijo restándole importancia.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias! – Contesté emocionada pero Mazzy mantenía un gesto serio.

El día marchaba de una manera inesperada para mí. Conocer un grupo de chicas y que a la salida una de ellas me invite a comer, era lo más lejos que pude alguna vez llegar en mi vida. Nunca he tenido amigos, solamente gente con la que me llevo bien, ya que los viajes con mis padres y las lenguas de algunos lugares me lo han dificultado. También, en algunos lugares me he encontrado con gente que se ha metido con mi nacionalidad o la forma en la que estudiaba y destacaba en mis clases, y la verdad que eso me dolía profundamente; el no tener a alguien con quien hablar y de tenerlo, tendría que dejarlos atrás por el siguiente viaje con mis padres.  
Sin embargo, esta vez, con mis padres hemos decidido que, si ellos deben irse una vez más, yo me quedaré en Estados Unidos o me iré a donde quiera irme, gracias a que dentro de poco seré mayor de edad.  
El viaje hacia la casa de Mazzy fue tranquilo, hablábamos de a tantos y otros momentos, nos dedicábamos a mirar por la ventana del subterráneo. Pude notar que Mazzy no habla a no ser que sea necesario o yo le pregunte algo, es mucho de los gestos: si no sabe algo o que contestar, se encoge de hombros, si está de acuerdo asiente o de lo contrario, solo niega con la cabeza. En aquellos momentos donde no prestaba atención, yo aprovechaba para observarla y si llegaba a verme, desviaba mis ojos hacia otra parte. Mentiría si no me intimidaba un poco su mirada. Sus ojos eran celestes y su cabello castaño, casi rojizo y ondulado, haciendo que parezca desordenado. Era muy bonita y destacaba por su forma de llevar nuestro uniforme y su cabello.  
\- Ya estamos por llegar. –Dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
Le sonreí y me colgué la mochila al hombro.


	3. III. In between days

Mazzy  
Mi madre no podía estar más contenta de que haya llevado a alguien nuevo a casa. Ella es muy amable con todos, es por eso que se lleva muy bien con cualquiera, en especial con mis amigas, que la aman. Sin embargo, cuando estamos a solas, se me olvida lo mucho que puede hablar y lo molesta que me resulta hasta que llegan otras personas. Antes que pueda atraparla con sus infinitas charlas, llevé a Hanako a mi habitación.  
\- Puedes hacer lo que quieras, sentarte donde quieras, descalzarte. –Dije mientras iba hacia mi closet a buscar ropa. - ¿Quieres ropa para estar aquí? –Pregunté.

\- Creo que no, no quisiera molestar más de lo que hago. –La miré con el ceño fruncido.

\- Si molestaras, no te lo estaría ofreciendo. –Me encogí de hombros.

\- De todas formas, estoy cómoda así. Gracias. –Me sonrió y se sentó en el borde de mi cama, mirando toda mi habitación. 

Me retiré de allí con ropa en mano hacia el baño, para cambiarme el uniforme. No iba a cambiarme allí, no iba a incomodarla más de lo que podría estar.   
Sinceramente, la invité porque la ciudad es enorme y no pensaba dejarla sola divagando por allí, no luego del encuentro con los idiotas de aquel callejón. ¿Podría haberla acompañado? Claro, esa era otra opción pero prefería invitarla para que no se sienta que la acompañaba por alguna especie de compromiso. Además, me caía bien. No parecía ser una chica mala.

Hanako  
En cuanto Mazzy se fue, pude apreciar mucho más su habitación sin hacer sentirla invadida o algo. Aunque ya era mucho con que esté allí y me siente en su cama. Las paredes eran de un celeste muy claro, en algunas había posters cuidados de lo que supongo que deben ser grupos musicales. También tenía un par de fotos en una tabla de corcho, colgada sobre un escritorio desordenado. Me acerqué y vi que en las fotos, ella posaba con sus amigas, entre ellas había boletos y recortes de algunas revistas. Siempre quise tener un lugar para mí así, pero debido a tantas mudanzas, solo tengo lo esencial para mi habitación y listo.   
No podía creer que un lugar como Nueva York pudiera hacerme sentir como en Japón. Si bien, son lugares totalmente distintos en cuanto cultura y lo demás, al mirar por los ventanales enormes de Mazzy , pude apreciar el cielo interrumpido por muchos edificios y luces que empezaban a hacerse presentes antes de que el día caiga. Miré mi reloj, eran las 4:50 pm.   
\- ¿Quieres escuchar algo? –Aquella voz con ese acento raro interrumpió mis pensamientos y me di la vuelta, allí estaba Mazzy con una remera grande de color negro y unos pantalones azul marino.  
Estaba acercándose al escritorio, donde se encontraba un equipo de música y lo prendió. Me acerqué a ella y miré lo que hacía. Ella revisaba lo que había dentro del equipo, sacó una cinta de allí y fue a buscar otra. Se notaba que aquel equipo era costoso, hasta parecía nuevo de lo limpio que estaba.   
\- Creo que a ti te va a gustar esto. –Me mostró la cinta que tenía en mano. 

\- ¿The Cure? - Alcancé a leer. Tenía cero idea de quienes eran, es decir, tenía cero idea de la música.   
Antes que pudiera decir algo más, la madre de Mazzy apareció con una bandeja y unas tazas.   
\- Venía a dejarles esto. –Dijo sonriente y miró a su alrededor.- Suerte que estos días has estado ordenando, Mazzy.

\- Si, mamá. –Contestó irritada y se acercó a tomar la bandeja.- Gracias, ahora puedes irte y cerrar la puerta.

Le regalé una sonrisa de culpabilidad a la madre de Mazzy, me parecía muy brusca la manera en que la trataba. Ella solo se fue, haciéndole caso a su hija y Mazzy dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio. Antes de tomar una taza, metió la cinta en el equipo y fue a sentarse a un sillón que tenía, dando vista a la ciudad.   
\- ¿No conoces The Cure tampoco? –Yo repetí sus acciones y me senté con delicadeza a su lado. Negué con la cabeza.- ¿Y qué escuchas? Tal vez hay algo que yo sí conozca.

\- Es que…- Tomé un sorbo del café. Estaba amargo pero rico.- No suelo escuchar algo específico, mis padres ponen la radio y yo sigo con mis cosas. –Me encogí de hombros nerviosa.- Y los pocos cassettes que tengo, son de mis padres.  
En cuanto terminé de hablar, un estruendo salió de los parlantes, una batería seguida por una guitarra. Aquel comienzo me sobresaltó, sumado al volumen en el que Mazzy lo dejó. En cuanto la miré un poco asustada, ella me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.  
\- Solamente escucha lo que viene. –Uno de sus ojos me guiñó y tomó un poco de la taza.  
Aquellas guitarras inundaban la habitación, acompañando a una voz un tanto peculiar pero agradable. Miraba por la ventana con la taza entre ambas manos. Nueva York era increíble y aquella canción parecía la típica canción que escucharías en las calles, dentro del auto, por la noche con luces por doquier.  
\- Yesterday I got so old, I felt like I could die…- Tarareaba la chica a mi lado, moviendo su cabeza al ritmo. Le seguí el ritmo y ella me sonrió.- Yesterday I got so old, it made me want to cry. –Me cantó, y lo único que pude hacer fue reirme levemente.  
Dejé que aquella canción entrara en mí totalmente, junto a la voz baja de Mazzy cantando aquella canción. Definitivamente, esa canción era algo que nunca había escuchado antes, desde las guitarras rápidas junto a un piano extraño y la voz de aquel hombre. Las palabras iban a la perfección con el ritmo, entendía cada una de ellas pero no lograba captar el significado de ellas, en su conjunto.   
Tomaba de aquel café, pensando en qué sería de mis padres en aquel momento. De seguro no habrán llamado porque no suelen hacerlo cuando están lejos. Su trabajo los satura mucho y yo me acostumbré a ello. Sin embargo, los llamaría en cuanto estuviera en casa. Mirando como el cielo cambiaba lentamente, en su curso para pronto ser un atardecer, me preguntaba también si esta vez mi vida irá para bien. Mi cabeza acumulaba muchos pensamientos que me sofocaban pero luego miré mi regazo, aquella taza casi vacía entre mis manos diciéndome que ya las cosas habían cambiado. Estaba escuchando una banda totalmente desconocida para mí, junto a una chica nueva en su habitación con grandes ventanales.  
\- ¿Pasa algo? –Aparté mi mirada de la taza. La canción estaba finalizando.

\- No, tranquila. –Sonreí levemente. No pensaba contarle lo que pensaba acerca de ella y lo mucho que temía que esto fuera un sueño.- ¿Cómo se llama esta canción?

\- In Between Days, es un buen comienzo, ¿no crees? –Asentí.- Creo que luego de esta canción viene una llamada Kyoto Song, si no mal recuerdo.

\- ¡Como una ciudad de Japón! –Comenté emocionada.- ¿De qué crees que habla la canción?

\- ¿La que acabamos de escuchar o la que sigue? –Preguntó, levantando una ceja mientras señalaba el equipo.

\- La que acabamos de escuchar, entendí todo pero no su significado.

\- Yo creo, -Se acomodó en su asiento.- que habla de una persona que está confundida y tiene miedo. Le dice a aquella persona que, de seguro ama, se aleje, aceptando su derrota. –Mientras hablaba, movía sus manos al aire, como si estuviera reflexionando sola. No me miraba.- Aceptando su derrota pero, en el fondo, lo sufre y por eso prefiere que su amada vuelva.

Tomó un sorbo de su taza al finalizar su reflexión y luego, comenzó otra canción. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios luego de aquello. Observé más cosas de ella, en cuanto estaba distraída. Desde lo suave que parecían sus piernas hasta el esmalte azul eléctrico que tenía en sus uñas. Me ruboricé de tan solo mirarla, ojalá yo tuviera una belleza sin igual como la suya.

Mazzy.

\- Esa chica es muy agradable. – Preguntó mi madre desde la cocina. Yo recién venía de cerrar la puerta de nuestro enorme apartamento, con la idea de irme a mi habitación. Me acerqué a ella para ayudarla a lavar lo restante de la cena.- ¿Cómo se conocieron?

\- Fue en aquellas semanas que fui a los exámenes. –Dije, restándole importancia.

\- ¿Las chicas ya la conocen? –Asentí.- Lo que hiciste hoy fue muy amable de tu parte, cariño, estoy orgullosa.

\- Eh…si, no veía por qué no invitarla. Por el momento está viviendo sola. –Me encogí de hombros antes de guardar los platos ya secos. 

\- ¿Sola? 

\- Sí, sus padres viajan mucho, como ya te ha dicho. Hoy se han ido a Washington. Sabe cuidarse sola de todas formas, por lo que parece. –Acomodé algunas cosas más y empecé a alejarme de ella. – Voy a ducharme.

\- Mazzy, -Me di la vuelta para verla.- si está muy sola, invitala seguido. No tiene por qué estar sola en su casa, menos en una ciudad tan enorme. 

Me encogí de hombros luego de un “está bien” y me dirigí a mi habitación para buscar mi ropa.   
No era mala idea, pensé, ya con el episodio de hoy en la calle, no me siento tan segura. Quiero decir, yo ya me sé cuidar sola, sé dónde meterme y donde no, pero ella es nueva aquí. Es ahí, cuando caí en la cuenta de que podría haberle dado mi número y así ella avisarme si estaba en su casa. Suspiré, esperando que estuviera bien.  
El agua llenaba lentamente la tina mientras yo me miraba al espejo, buscando si tenía algún pelo que quitar o imperfección que sacar. Me sentía cansada mentalmente. Primer día de clases, los mismos compañeros, asignaturas nuevas, las mismas miradas de curiosidad de desconocidos, una nueva chica.  
Me gustaba pensar en que Hanako fue buena conmigo desde el momento uno, porque estaba más que segura que habrá escuchado los rumores sobre mí y aun así, me trató con total normalidad. Me recosté en la tina, dejando que el agua me trague. Hanako me miró como si fuera especial pero no en un mal sentido ni tampoco con exageración, su forma de dirigirse a mí, para ser una total desconocida para ella, fue agradable; como si fuera una más de mi grupo.   
Sonreí, esperando una vez más que ella esté bien.


	4. IV. Angels and Devils

Hanako  
Mazzy había insistido en que fuera acompañada por ella pero yo se lo negué una y otra vez hasta que me ofreció pagarme un taxi. Recuerdo haberme reído de su cara de irritación cuando seguía negándole. Sin embargo, logró convencerme y acepté el taxi tanto como el cassette que me prestó de The Cure.   
El ambiente era silencioso y oscuro, prendí las luces de la sala y luego me saqué los zapatos antes de seguir hacia la cocina. Entraba una suave brisa por el ventanal del living. El apartamento elegido por mis padres era acogedor pero se veía triste sin tantas personas en él. Acostumbrada a la soledad, solo tomé un poco de agua y fui a bañarme, para finalizar aquel día. Rezaba porque aquel día se repitiera, me había gustado mucho el colegio, mis nuevos profesores y asignaturas. Aun así, me preocupaba la situación en sí, porque era una bomba de tiempo. Tarde o temprano, iban a haber estudiantes molestándome acerca de mi origen. Ya cuando entraba a los grandes salones, podía sentir sus miradas de curiosidad y algunas de rechazo. Esa era la peor parte de los viajes, convivir con otros.

Costó encontrar un lugar entre tanta gente en aquel subterráneo, lleno de niños, hombres y mujeres con trajes, graffitis. La música inundaba mis oídos, musicalizando mi viaje con cada palabra mientras miraba aquellos graffitis, pensando en cómo devolverle el favor a Mazzy por el cassette. Escuché cada canción con mucha atención, con tal de saber qué responder en cuanto Mazzy me hiciera una pregunta al respecto. Tal vez buscar un álbum que pueda gustarle sería la mejor manera de devolver el favor. Me propuse que aquella tarde, buscaría una tienda de música, en cuanto saliera del colegio.  
Las calles de Nueva York se estaban volviendo ventosas, haciendo que mi pelo se interpusiera en mi visión. Sin embargo, me gustaba ver como los árboles se movían al compás del viento y como ya la gente salía con más ropa.   
Ya me estaba cruzando con algunos chicos de mi colegio, con aquel uniforme azul marino. Pude diferenciar el cabello rubio de Chiara entre la enorme multitud de las calles. Pensé en acercarme pero no quería molestarla, sería el segundo día que nos conocemos y no quiero que crea que ya pienso en que es mi amiga, aunque me moría por ir a saludarla.   
\- ¡Hanako! –Gritó alguien a mis espaldas.- ¡Hey!   
Era Jullie junto a su hermano. No pude evitar ruborizarme al verlos, al menos ella si se acercó a mí.   
\- ¡Qué suerte que eres tú! Ya te había confundido con otras dos chicas. –Dijo riéndose.- ¿Cómo estás? 

\- Un poco nerviosa, ¿Y ustedes? –Jonathan me sonrió antes de ponerse a lado de Jullie para caminar. Era realmente atractivo, tanto que no pude evitar ruborizarme aún más.

\- ¿Nerviosa en tu segundo día? –Jullie era mucho más alta que yo, pero aun así puso su brazo sobre mis hombros.- ¡No tienes por qué! Hoy puedes sentarte con nosotras de nuevo, si gustas. Y si alguien te molesta, nos lo dices y ya verán. –Me mostró sus puños y reí.

\- Ahí está Mazzy. –La voz grave de Jonathan se hizo notar. Señaló hacia las escaleras y yo seguí la mirada hacia aquel lugar.

Allí estaba ella, sentada y fumando, con Chiara parada a su lado mientras hablaban. Esta vez, llevaba el pelo recogido, mechones castaños caían detrás de sus orejas. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza por los nervios en cuanto ella me miró y sonrió levemente. No me esperaba que aquello pasara.   
Con ambos gemelos, nos acercamos a ellas. No sé cómo hice para no tropezarme en la velocidad en la que Jullie me llevaba. Saludé a las dos chicas, Mazzy solo asintió y Chiara se acercó a darme dos besos en ambas mejillas.   
Sus charlas eran sobre las siguientes clases, quejas sobre algunos profesores que desconocía totalmente y mezclaban risas entre sus palabras. Deseaba poder acotar algo pero estaba tan callada como Mazzy frente a mí. En cuanto a ella, seguía fumando su cigarrillo en las escaleras, sin prestar tanta atención a su alrededor. Quería hablar, con ellos o al menos con Mazzy pero no se me ocurría nada, hasta que se escuchó una campana a lo lejos y todos miraron hacia la entrada.   
\- ¿Ahora tienes historia? –Chiara me estaba hablando a mí. Giré mi cabeza a su dirección con rapidez y asentí.  
Ella empezó a subir las escaleras, seguida de los gemelos y Mazzy, me hizo una señal para que la siga también, sonreí y subí aquellas largas escaleras. No podía evitar mirar la cabellera de Jonathan ante mí, su manera de caminar y de vestir aquel uniforme. A mi lado iba aquella chica de pelo castaño rojizo, terminando su cigarrillo mientras otros hablaban entre sí.   
\- ¿Qué te pareció? –Sus ojos celestes se posaron en mí antes de apagar su cigarrillo en el piso.  
Pensé mi respuesta antes de contestar:  
\- Nunca he escuchado algo igual. –Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Nunca sonreía mostrando los dientes, lo cual me hacía pensar en que tal vez lo hacía por compromiso a mostrar una respuesta sin decirla.

\- Dime que canciones te han gustado. –Me miró desafiante.

\- Canciones como Push y Close To Me me han fascinado desde el segundo en que las escuché… ¡Ah, también In Between Days! La primera que escuchamos. –Exclamé con emoción.

Ella solo asintió ante mis positivas y antes que pueda decir algo, busqué en mi mochila aquel cassette para devolvérselo. Lo tomó entre sus pálidos dedos para luego guardarlo en su mochila.  
Seguimos hablando sobre aquellas canciones que tanto me han gustado hasta que nos sentamos en nuestros lugares. Ella me invitó a sentarme con ella, haciendo caso omiso a las quejas divertidas de Amy.

\- Así que, te ha tocado el trabajo con Jonathan, Hanako. –Estábamos saliendo de historia, yendo a nuestros casilleros. Amy reía levemente ante mi sonrojo.

\- ¡Eh, que no hay problemas con el hermano de Jullie! –Agregó Chiara, haciéndome sentir más nerviosa. 

Seguían repartiendo pequeñas risas con Amy mientras que Mazzy y Jullie nos seguían a lo lejos.

\- No es eso, chicas. –Traté de decir sin ponerme aún más roja. Llegué a mi casillero, quería esconderme dentro de él en cuanto pudiera abrirlo pero una voz interrumpió mi trayecto.

\- ¿Molestando a mi nueva compañera? –Aquella voz masculina era de Jonathan. 

\- No, claro que no, casanovas. –Amy no pudo contener su risa aún más.

El cuerpo enorme de Jonathan se apoyó a un lado de mi casillero, posando su mirada sobre mí y no pude evitar sonrojarme a más no poder. Me ponía nerviosa su presencia, con aquella belleza masculina que él poseía. Esbocé una leve sonrisa antes de que me preguntara:

\- Espero que estas brujas no estén molestándote. –Negué con mi cabeza y su sonrisa se hizo ver.- Genial, aunque luego se vuelven más pesadas. –Las chicas detrás de nosotros se quejaron ante aquel comentario y yo acomodé un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja, de la incomodidad.- Venía a decirte que, cuando estés libre, hablemos sobre el trabajo cuanto antes. No dudes en venir a hablar conmigo. 

Me guiñó un ojo, junto a una sonrisa rápida antes de darse la vuelta e irse. Solté aire que no sabía que guardaba en mis pulmones y cerré mis ojos, queriéndome tranquilizar.   
Las chicas empezaron a chillar y seguir molestándome con comentarios y sonidos de besos de por medio. Me reí ante su reacción y abrí mi casillero para cambiar mis libros por los de la clase siguiente. 

\- Nos debemos ir, antes que comience la próxima clase. –Anunció Chiara.- Luego, nos invitas a la boda, ¿eh? –Tomó a Amy del hombro y se fueron, riéndose.

Esos últimos momentos no hicieron más que realzar mi felicidad, estaban tratándome como una más de su grupo. Aquel día no podía ser mejor, me pusieron en grupo con un chico apuesto y las chicas se lo tomaron de lo más bien, aprobando aquella situación.

\- A veces se me olvida lo molestas que pueden ser. –Me di la vuelta con rapidez, asustada. Era Mazzy, teniendo su saco oscuro en manos junto un libro y un cuaderno. No pensé que estaba allí, presenciando todo.

\- No me molesta en absoluto, son adorables. –Reí levemente pero ella no cambió su rostro serio. 

Ella se encogió de hombros y seguía mirándome. Cerré mi casillero y seguimos caminando. De nuevo sentía el ambiente raro, no teníamos de qué hablar. Me daba vergüenza hablar con ella sobre un chico, no parecía del tipo de chica con la que hablaras de ello.

\- ¿Has llegado bien a tu casa?–Su pregunta me sorprendió. Giré a mirarla y ella me miró al mismo tiempo. Su cara seguía siendo la misma.

\- Uhm, sí. Gracias por preocuparte. –Sonreí, sorprendida de que se preocupe a esta altura, habiendo compartido las últimas horas juntas.- Esta mañana hablé con mis padres, por fin. Creen que no volverán en menos de una semana, así que, tengo bastante tiempo sola. –Comenté.

\- Podrías hacer una fiesta en tu departamento. –El semblante de Mazzy se tornó en uno juguetón, esperando mi respuesta.

\- ¡No! Claro que no, mis padres me matarían. Se darán cuenta si está roto o fuera de lugar. –Me excusé con rapidez y nerviosismo, rascando mi nuca con mi mano libre.

\- Nunca has ido a una fiesta, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, en parte es eso también. –Suspiré, quedé expuesta. 

\- Duh, qué aburrido. –Contestó divertida.- Cuando haya una, te invitaré y bailarás conmigo. Vas a ver lo que es salir de fiesta aquí. –Me señaló con el índice y me sonrió.- Debo irme, tengo física. 

Mazzy desapareció entre la multitud, dejándome completamente sola caminando. Sonreí para mis adentros y me mezclé con el resto, pensando en cómo una chica tan seria como Mazzy, le gustara bailar y las fiestas.

Luego de una larga caminata a solas, sin música que escuchar, Ragged Music fue la única tienda que encontré de música. Me adentré en aquel lugar enorme, con un piso alfombrado gris y un extraño olor a caramelo. Había una variable cantidad de vinilos por donde mirara y poca gente habitaba el lugar.   
\- ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? –El olor a caramelo se hizo más fuerte, era una chica comiendo un bastón rojo. Vestía unos jeans con una polo de color azul, con el nombre de la tienda. 

\- Buscaba algún artista como The Cure. –Expliqué un tanto nerviosa y me aferré a las tiras de mochila. 

La chica me analizó de arriba abajo y luego se dio la vuelta.  
\- ¿Buscas cassettes o algún vinilo?

\- En cassette sería perfecto. –Asintió y fuimos hacia la un cartel, anunciando que allí se encontraba lo que buscaba. 

\- Esto debería ser de tu agrado. –Me pasó uno, con una portada azul, donde se veían a varios hombres sobre un bote.

\- Echo & the Bunnymen…Ocean Rain. –Leí en voz alta.

\- Ahora que veo, -La chica miraba hacia el estante de cassettes.- Ese es el último que nos queda. The Killing Moon y Angels and Devils son buenas canciones, deberías llevarlo.

Asentí, sonriente, esperando que aquel álbum, esté a la altura de lo que Mazzy me había brindado.


End file.
